


Keep Still

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bogh, Bondage, Facial, M/M, Omega!Lahn, Ring gag, Sybian, blowjob, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 11:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16304225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Lahn has only one order to follow to reach release: holding still.





	Keep Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Has not been beta read.

The knob of the sybian buzzed against his soaked slit as he tries to hard not to struggle in his handcuffs. He breathes slowly through the ring gag spreadingnhis mouth wide. His jaw was growing sore from keeping it opened for so long. He made noises and gasps anything to distract him from trying to move or squirm in any way.

He hears the footsteps before he sees the familiar form of his commander and partner. 

A strong hand slowly took his chin quietly, with the thumb stroking his jaw.

“You certainly are full of surprises, aren’t you?” Bohg purred down at his naked, bound and aroused lieutenant. 

He pets over his crest, giving two strong strokes of his fingers.

_Do you need a break?_

Lahn almost gives the signal then when the option was a signaled. He’s been on the sybian for over half an hour, possibly more. He could already feel his legs growing numb from sitting and being pleasured by the toy so long.

But….but he wanted to cum first, so bad. He’s been so good today and followed all of Bohg’s directions…

Surely he earned an orgasm.

He gives a small snap. _Yes._

Bohg’s eyes warm before he stood up slowly, “Don’t worry Lahn, I won’t let you suffer much longer. I just need you to keep staying still for me as I fuck your mouth. If you manage to do this until I cum, then I’ll turn up the sybian and reward you nicely. How does that sound?”

“Aaaaahnnn~” 

His eyes go to those cock slowly bring tugged out as Bohg slowly pulls down the zipper to give Lahn a clear view.

“Remember. No moving…no moving…”

“Uh-huh….”  He gasps softly as the tip of that wonderful, big, cock slides over his tongue. He tastes the precum and sweat as Bohg stops short of the back of his throat. 

Lahn moaned with his eyes rolling back as he relaxes his throat and let off a long muffled moan. 

Bohg took his time. After all he didn’t want to unintentionally hurt Lahn, especially after he’s been so good tonight following his orders both in and out of the bedroom. His cock slowly slips down Lahn’s throat inch by inch.

“Ghrk….ulk…!”

“Easy…Easy…” Bohg groaned softly.

He couldn’t fit all his cock in but it was still an impressive amount he was able to fit. He begins rocking his hips slow at first. He pulls out completely before pushing back in, listening to each deep gasp of air and then soft grunt as he thrusts back in.

Lahn’s eyes roll back as he feels him thrusting into his mouth.

“Mmmm…mmm….ghrk…ulk….” drool seeps put down his chin as he feels Bohg’s hands hold his head in place. The commanders begins thrusting into his mouth a bit harder and fast as the gag keeps him open and pliant.

As if on cue, the sybian’s vibrations increased more causing Lahn to squeal and whine round the cock that fucks his throat. The stimulation to his clit and his folds, his small omega cock standing straight and sending an aching pleasure through him.

“Mmmmmmm! MmmmmMMMMmmmmmm!”

The moans around Bohg’s cock makes him thrust harder and faster the closer he was getting to the edge. That soft tongue massaging the underside as that mouth surrounds him is wet warmth…!

“Aaargh….FUCK!” He pulls his cock out, cum spurting on to Lahn’s face and dripping into his opens mouth as he gasps for breath.

The white thick drops of cum slide off Lahn’s chin and on to his chest as he shakes slightly. He fights not to curl his toes as he felts his orgasm fast approaching.

Those big hands gently hold his face and a kiss is gently pressed to his foreheads.

“Aaaah…aaah….!!” He gasps and looks at him pleadingly and almost melts at the proud look he receives from his dom.

“…All right Lahn. You earned your orgasm.”


End file.
